Of Anku's and Kkwy's
by Yaminisu
Summary: Anku's and Kkwy's are often creatures of wonder. Science knows they exist but other than that knows next to nothing. Follow Atemu and Yami as they go through their lives, and all the twists and turns and drama that goes with it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

A/N: I know, I know a new story. This is one I've been toying with for awhile so I figured why not. Let me know what you think.

Chapter 1

Yami sighed as he glanced at the clock which was slowly, ticking away the seconds before the bell would sound releasing him and his friends from school for the day.

He glanced to the left to see his best friend Yugi also staring anxiously at the clock while he subtly tried to pack up his belongings without the teacher noticing. Yami had to bite his cheek to keep from chuckling.

He glanced back up at the clock once again before he too began to subtly pack his things since the bell would be ringing in about 20 seconds. Make that 15.

The teacher's ramblings were cut up with the telltale ringing of the school bell, which prompted both Yami and Yugi to jump out of their seats and head for the door. Once they were out in the hallway and heading towards their lockers they began to talk about plans once they finally left school for the day.

"So, you have any plans after school today Yami?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed, "Not sure Yugi, I'll probably hang out with Atemu. Or if he has plans for later I'll just make sure I get my homework done once I get home." Yami said.

Yugi nodded, that was about what he had expected Yami to say, after all Yami was an Anku and as such his social life pretty much revolved around that of his Kkwy. Not that Yami minded that fact, but that was just the way things were.

"So, what about you Yugi? What are your plans after school?" Yami asked once he had closed his locker and the duo began to head towards the front doors.

Yugi shrugged, "Don't know, I was thinking of heading to the arcade and trying to beat my last all time high score. Other than that I'll probably raid Grandpa's shipment to see if he has any new games that came in that I want to try." Yugi said.

By this point they had reached the front door, "You'll have to let me know if you find anything good. Maybe I'll convince Atemu to go and take a look." Yami replied.

Yugi smiled, however that smile slid off his face when he looked ahead and saw Ushio leaning against the front wall his arms crossed as he observed the students as they trickled out of the building.

Ushio was a very well known bully at Domino High and Yugi was his absolute favorite punching bag.

Yami noticed that his friend had gotten quiet and looked up ahead at Ushio and then back at Yugi before he put two and two together. "Its Ushio that picks on you isn't it?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed but nodded, "Yes, Yami but it doesn't matter."

Yami's eyes narrowed, "Yugi, it does matter and this is going to come to a stop. I'm not going to stand by and let him get away with hurting you." Yami said firmly.

Yugi gaped at Yami, "What are you going to do? You're an…" Yugi trailed off before glancing left and right before he whispered, "Anku."

Yami sighed. Yugi was the only person at Domino High who knew he was an Anku since Yami didn't want people to know and treat him differently because of it. And it was the fact that no one knew that he was going to use to his advantage.

"Trust me Yugi, I'll handle this, now just follow my lead." Yami said. _And if things go south I always have Atemu to back me up. _Yami thought, though he made sure that Atemu didn't hear that particular thought.

Yami then marched purposely up to Ushio, "Ushio." Yami growled, doing his best to imitate how Atemu acted when he was angry, it wasn't the best imitation but it would hopefully be enough, "My Anku tells me that you're the one whose been bullying him." Yami said again his voice firm.

Yugi had to fight to keep from gaping. Not only had Yami just referred to Yugi as an Anku, which he wasn't, but he had implied that he himself was a Kkwy. Yugi just hoped Ushio would take Yami at his word and not push things because when push came to shove Yami wasn't a Kkwy and therefore wasn't the aggressive, dark magic wielding one of the duo. Yami by nature was a pacifist and had no active magic that he could use in a fight if they actually fought so Yami was taking a big risk.

Ushio narrowed his eyes as he glared at Yami then glanced back at Yugi. The two did look alike, which was one trait that marked Anku Kkwy pairs. But Ushio liked to think he was smart and little Yugi would have told his 'big bad kkwy' if he had one, a long time ago about Ushio bullying him. He wouldn't have waited until today. Therefore Yami was just bluffing. Ushio would call his bluff.

"So what if I have been? You gonna do something about it?" Ushio asked, cracking his knuckles threateningly as he spoke.

Yami sighed before he dropped his back onto the pavement, "Clearly you've left me with no other choice in the matter." Yami said as he brought his hands up in a fighting ready stance. He may have never gotten into a fight before but he would do the best he could.

"Bring it punk." Ushio said before he swung out, striking at Yami's face, though Yami ducked that one. And he took the opportunity to drive a fist into Ushio's stomach.

Ushio chuckled, "That all you got punk?" Ushio taunted before he grabbed Yami by his shoulder and picked him up before he slammed him against the brick wall with a resounding CRACK.

Ushio then dropped Yami who was quite dazed from the blow and brought his leg back before he kicked Yami, his foot connecting with the side of Yami's chin knocking Yami away from the wall and onto the ground.

/Anku, are you alright? What's happening?/

/I'm…fine Atemu./

/Bullshit Yami. Tell me what's going on./

/Nothing is…Ow that hurt./

Atemu growled at the fact that his Anku was clearly lying to him on top of that fact he was in a lot of pain. So much so that Atemu could feel it and he had a strong feeling Yami was blocking the majority of it.

Atemu the pushed forth his magic forcing his connection with Yami open even farther allowing him to partially 'possess' his light something he would only ever do in an emergency which Atemu was guessing this was.

'Yami's' eyes snapped open to see Ushio bringing his leg back for another kick. Atemu made Yami's body roll to the side despite the pain it was in before he quickly got to his feet his eyes narrowed on Ushio. _How dare he lay so much as a finger upon my Anku. _Atemu thought.

"You will pay for that." Atemu growled which made Ushio laugh Atemu focused hard upon his connection with Yami and allowed some of his magic to trickle down the bond he had to be very careful when he did this because Yami's body wasn't intended to be using Atemu's magic so if Atemu called forth too much he could end up hurting Yami. Fortunately, Atemu wasn't going to need much to deal with this bully.

Then he and Yami were going to have a _**long**_ chat.

Atemu focused on the magic he could now feel trickling through the bond and carefully guided the magic to Yami's hands until they glowed purple almost black in color. He then turned and threw the magic towards his assailant. The magic struck true and Ushio froze before he dropped and began to writhe in pain on the floor. However, Atemu didn't care and instead bent down and picked up Yami's bag before he began to walk out the gate and towards home.

His first priority was getting his Anku home and he wasn't going to make his Anku walk with his body in this much pain. He'd get him home then allow Yami back control of his body.

"Hey, hey Yami wait up." Yugi shouted and he sprinted after Yami.

Atemu didn't even pause however, given the fact he was walking instead of running Yugi soon caught up with Atemu, "Yami, how did you do that?" Yugi asked.

Atemu turned and glared at Yugi, "What are you talking about?" Atemu snapped.

"You are an Anku, so how were you able to use dark magic? I know you told Ushio you were a kkwy but we both know that was a lie. So, how'd you do it?" Yugi asked.

_So that's what happened? Interesting. _Atemu thought, "Yami didn't do anything. I have partially possessed him and I channeled my magic through him to deal with his attacker. And right now I am going to take his body home so he doesn't have to walk and deal with the pain. Then he and I are going to have a very long **chat. **

/Atemu, look I can expla…/

/Don't want to hear it right now Yami. Once I get you home we will talk, not before then./

Yami sighed but knew better than to push Atemu when he was angry. He knew that what he did wasn't the best idea but he didn't have any other ideas to get Yugi out of Ushio's crosshairs. He had been counting on Ushio taking his statement at face value.

"Wait, your Atemu?" Yugi asked, shocked.

"I am. Now, if you don't mind I would like to get my Anku home." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded, "Well, tell Yami that I hope he feels better and I appreciate what he tried to do for me." Yugi said.

"He can still hear you." Atemu said before he lengthened his stride and walked away from Yugi, who did not continue to run after him. Atemu continued his trek home and after Yugi's statement Atemu wanted to know what happened and now. Not Yami's explanation of what had happened but the actual event he wanted to see it and he wanted to see it right now.

/Show me what happened. Don't explain it to me just show me./

/Fine./

About five minutes later Atemu walked into his and Yami's home before he deposited Yami's body on the couch before he released Yami from his control and resumed control of his own body, which had been in the bedroom and headed into the bathroom to grab the first aide kit.

Yami blinked a few times to get used to the fact that he was now back in control of his body, he also bit back a groan when his mind was assaulted with the pain his body was in.

"Not my most brilliant idea." Yami mumbled.

"Ya think?" Atemu asked as he walked back into the living room bringing the first aide kit with him.

"Atemu, you can relax I'm fine." Yami said.

"No you aren't Yami. I possessed that body I know very well that you are far from 'fine' as you put it. Now hold still while I patch you up." Atemu said as he knelt down beside Yami and opened the first aide kit.

Yami rolled his eyes, "Hey! It was only a few bruises. It's not the end of the world." Yami mumbled.

Atemu glared pointedly at Yami who promptly shut his mouth and let Atemu fuss over him.

Atemu carefully pulled off Yami's jacket before he lifted Yami's shirt up and slid it over his head. "Turn around." Atemu said firmly.

Yami sighed and rotated slightly so he was sitting perpendicular with Atemu while Atemu carefully poked and prodded and slid his hands along Yami's spine and each of his ribs. Taking note of every time Yami so much as twitched.

Once Atemu had finished the examination of Yami's back his slid his hand up to Yami's neck and began to carefully examine Yami's neck sliding his hands carefully around the back of Yami's neck and up to his scalp lightly poking and prodding as he did so.

His biggest concern was a broken vertebra from where Yami's body had collided with the wall. However, Yami apparently was fortunate that nothing felt broken and Yami was just going to be very sore for awhile.

"Yami lay down on your stomach." Atemu said.

Yami sighed before he plopped down on his stomach and Atemu crawled off the couch and instead knelt beside Yami's head, his hand resting on the edge of the couch, "I believe you have a concussion Yami."

"Okay, so what does that mean? And why the hell did you grab the first aide kit if all you are going to do is poke and prod me with your fingers?" Yami asked.

Atemu sighed, "I grabbed the first aide kit incase you had any open wounds, which fortunately you did not so I did not need it. As far as your concussion, you have bleeding within your brain. I'm going to heal it with magic, which is going to hurt. A lot. So I'm going to need you to hold still and let me do this." Atemu said.

"Fine, whatever." Yami said with a sigh as he rested his head on his folded arms mentally bracing himself for the pain that was going to come.

/How long will this take Até?/

/I'll make it as quick as I can Yami I can't promise you any more than that. The amount of time it will take will depend on how severe the bleeding in your brain is./

/Okay./

Atemu nodded once before he allowed his hand to rest lightly on the back of Yami's head before he concentrated on releasing a small amount of his magic into Yami's head, he felt Yami tense up with the magic entered his brain, though sadly that was only the beginning of the process the actual healing of the concussion was going to be a lot more painful than that.

Atemu then focused on guiding the magic to the injured portion of Yami's brain which he thankfully found relatively quickly luckily for Yami there wasn't a lot of bleeding. He began to release more magic along the stream that the initial trickle had followed and allowed his magic to completely envelope the wound. He made sure to stop the blood from continuing to flow. Once it was completely covered he allowed just another burst to enter Yami's body.

He felt Yami's hand grab onto his shirt tightly to apparently deal with the pain. Atemu forced himself to ignore Yami's grip on him and instead continue to focus on the magic he had within Yami's body.

He held the magic there for several more seconds before he felt Yami's magical immune system react to the intrusion and his own magic lash out towards the dark foreign magic within his body. Yami's white magic flew to where Atemu's dark magic was clinging to the wound and completely surrounded it before it began to burn.

Yami actually cried out in pain at the burning sensation that continued to intensify in his head.

Atemu kept his concentration focused until Yami's magic had burned through the outermost layer of Atemu's magic. That was the point when Atemu began to slowly withdraw his magic from Yami's body he did it so slowly that Yami's magic failed to notice that the 'intruder' was 'retreating'. And soon, Yami's magic wasn't attacking Atemu's magic as it had intended but rather the wound itself. Yami's magic cauterized it, which stopped it from bleeding further before it completely healed the damage done. It was then that the magic recognized that the intruder was gone and then retreated.

Once Atemu was satisfied with Yami's concussion being taken care of he removed the last faint traces of his magic from Yami's body.

"Alright Yami, I'm done." Atemu said.

"Great." Yami mumbled, "And now my head is killing me."

"And that's your own fault." Atemu said sharply.

Yami groaned, "Do we have to talk about this right now Atemu? I have a headache."

"Which you wouldn't have if you hadn't have provoked a fight in the first place. Now is the time for you to explain what the hell were you thinking?" Atemu asked.

Yami sighed, "Yugi, my friend from school. You remember him right."

"I've met him. He was the one who chased after me after I dealt with your assailant. What about him?" Atemu asked.

"Well, he has had a problem with bullies this year. And Ushio was the absolute worst. He'd kick the crap out of Yugi, then charge Yugi an outrageous amount of money for 'bodyguard services' and if Yugi doesn't pay which he couldn't because he couldn't afford to pay Ushio even if he wanted to, Ushio would beat him up again and then the cycle would continue. I just wanted him to leave Yugi alone, so I thought if I told Ushio I was Yugi's kkwy then he'd get scared and back off. I didn't think he'd call my bluff."

Yami paused for moment before he quietly added, "I just didn't want Yugi to get hurt anymore. That's all."

Atemu was silent during Yami's entire explanation and once Yami had finished talking Atemu nodded once and said, "Well, that won't be a problem anymore now will it?" And then he got up and headed back upstairs leaving Yami alone on the couch.

Yami groaned. Atemu was mad. Yami absolutely hated when he made Atemu mad, especially when he was mad like he is right now. Where he was so mad that he just gives a simple clipped response and walks off without anything being resolved. That was the worst.

/Atemu I'm sorry./

There was no response. Then again Yami wasn't expecting Atemu to respond. But that didn't mean he hadn't been hoping that he would.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter 2

Yami laid on the couch for more than an hour before he got up and grabbed his bag and headed to the kitchen table and began to work on his homework. It took him nearly an hour to get it finished and once he was satisfied that it was done he put it back in his bag before he got up and began rummaging through the cupboards looking for something simple he could make for dinner.

He found some rice and once he glanced into the freezer he saw that they also had some chicken. Chicken and rice was a favorite meal of Atemu's, so Yami pulled the chicken out the freezer and got the rice out of the cupboard before he began making dinner.

45 minutes later dinner was finished and Yami had set the table. He'd even made the chocolate pudding pie Atemu had been wanting for a while but Yami hadn't had the time to make.

/Dinner's ready Até./

Again there was no response. Yami's heart sank. Atemu was still ignoring him.

/ Até please come down and eat./

Again there was no response. And just when Yami was about to ask Atemu again he heard the telltale sound of Atemu's footsteps on the stairs.

Atemu walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table before he scooped himself out some rice and served himself some chicken and began to eat, not sparing Yami a second glance, let alone saying anything to him.

Yami starred down at his empty plate for a few more minutes before he couldn't take it anymore and got up and headed up to his and Atemu's room and laid down on the bed and cried.

Yami cried for several minutes until he ran out of tears to cry.

And then the bedroom door opened and Atemu walked in carrying a plate of chicken and rice as well as a smaller plate with a piece of chocolate pudding pie into the room which he set on Yami's nightstand.

"Eat." Atemu said before he turned at headed back towards the bedroom door.

"Atemu wait." Yami called, tears again gathering in the corner of his eyes.

Atemu paused in the doorway, "I'm really sorry." Yami said.

Atemu was quiet for several moments before he said, barely above a whisper, "Are you really Yami? Because I don't know if you are."

And then he walked out of the bedroom without waiting for Yami to reply.

Yami however wasn't going to let the matter drop. He climbed out of bed and jogged out of the room after Atemu, catching up with him and grabbing a hold of Atemu's arm when he was halfway down the stairs.

/Atemu, I truly am sorry. Please, just talk to me. Yell at me. Scream. Shout. Just please, don't shut me out./

Atemu sighed before he slowly turned around; though he had kept his gaze locked on the wall to Yami's left. He continued to gaze at the wall for several seconds before he snapped his gaze onto Yami.

"You want me to talk to you Anku, fine I'll talk. I am pissed at you Yami, first of all because you were being a complete idiot and could have gotten yourself hurt for no justifiable reason. And second of all you go and claim to share an Anku x Kkwy bond with another." Atemu spat.

Yami flinched when Atemu shouted at him. He had known Atemu was mad but he hadn't thought Atemu was that mad.

Yami sighed, turning his head so he was appeared to be looking over his Kkwy's shoulder, though he moved his eyes so he could still lock gazed with Atemu. "I'm sorry." He said as sincerely as he could possibly say as well as keeping his neck as exposed as he possibly could.

In Kkwy's and Anku's the neck is exposed only to their respective partner's and is a sign of submission. Or more accurately the deepest and most meaningful way of apologizing to their partner. Kkwy's very rarely make such a gesture but they are known to on occasion if they really mess up. Anku's are more likely to show such a sign. And what their kkwy does with the sign varies though the most common response is to bite the other's neck.

Atemu's eyes narrowed as he focused his attention upon Yami's neck before he took two quick steps forward, his hand resting on Yami's chin before he tilted Yami's head a little further away from him further exposing his neck, "This doesn't begin to make up for what you did Anku." Atemu said before he leaned forward and bit down on the side of Yami's neck. Hard.

Yami flinched at the bite. Then again he had been expecting it to hurt since it had meant to. Atemu was angry and he was punishing Yami for that therefore the bite was meant to cause pain. Atemu continued to bite Yami's neck for several seconds before he pulled away.

"Now go eat dinner Yami." Atemu said before he turned and headed back downstairs.

Yami sighed before he trudged back upstairs and began to eat his food. Atemu was still mad at him, Yami could feel that radiating down the connection the two shared but at least they were working towards resolution. It would just take Atemu some time to forgive him for the mistake he had made.

Sadly, Yami didn't know how he could apologize anymore than he already had.

After Yami had finished eating he wandered back downstairs and into the living room where he heard the television on. He slowly padded into the room and sat on the couch about a foot from where Atemu was sitting watching some crime drama.

Yami watched Atemu for a few moments before he turned his attention back onto the TV though he honestly wasn't really watching the show. After he had been watching TV for a few minutes Yami decided to try and press his luck and lean against Atemu's side like he normally would when they watched television.

Yami slowly leaned against Atemu's side giving his dark plenty of notice that he was going to be leaning against him so Atemu could push him away whenever he wanted. Atemu didn't make any move to push Yami away so Yami allowed himself to relax against Atemu's body, the tension leaving him. Relief and contentment radiating from his side of the link.

/This doesn't mean I've forgiven you Anku./

/I know Até, I know./

/Good./

The two watched TV for about an hour before Atemu turned it off and turned to Yami who was beginning to dose against his side. With a sigh he slowly stood from the couch before he turned and picked his Anku up.

Yami immediately snuggled against Atemu's chest as Atemu carried Yami up the stairs. Atemu then gently laid Yami on the bed before he turned around and headed to the dresser and grabbed himself and his Anku some pajamas. Atemu changed relatively quickly before walked back over to where Yami was dosing.

With an amused chuckle he undressed his Anku before he redressed Yami in his pajamas. He lightly kissed Yami on the forehead before he crawled into bed and Yami immediately snuggled up against him.

Atemu wrapped an arm around Yami's body holding him close before he allowed his eyes to slip shut and he drifted off to sleep.

Atemu was the first to wake up the following morning. With a yawn he slowly crawled out of bed before he headed into the bathroom to take a shower leaving Yami to sleep. Atemu had gotten out of the shower and already gotten dressed before Yami began to stir.

Atemu fondly shook his head before he walked back over to Yami's dresser and pulled out a clean school uniform for Yami and tossed it at the slumbering boy.

/Anku its time to get up or you'll be late for school./

/Wha? What time is it Até?/

/Nearly 7./

/Oh. That's okay, I don't have school til 745./

Atemu sighed. /Anku, you still need to shower, get dressed, eat and walk to school before 745./

/Your point?/

/You normally leave by 720./

/Okay./ Yami replied before he drifted back to sleep.

Atemu sighed once again before he got up and exited the room. _Looks like Yami's going to be racing around like a chicken with its head cut off before he heads to school yet again. _

And at 728 in the morning Yami came running down the stairs pulling on his socks, his bag hanging off his right shoulder before he raced towards the door where his shoes were sitting. Atemu sighed as he stood beside the door with a breakfast sandwich in his hand. Yami smiled gratefully as he grabbed the sandwich. He kissed Atemu on the cheek before he pulled on his shoes and raced out the door.

/See you when you get home tonight Anku./

/See you then Até./

Yami raced down the block. _I am so going to be late. _Yami thought as he ran as fast as his aching body would let him. He was mildly relieved when he saw the school up ahead. _I'm going to make it. _Yami thought as he continued to run, his chest burning, he was nearing the school gate when he heard the warning bell sound.

Yami pushed himself and by some miracle he managed to make it to his seat in homeroom just as the final bell rang. _Whew, made it. _Yami thought as he tried to catch his breath.

He felt someone behind him poke his back; he turned and saw the smirking face of his close friend Bakura, beside him Malik was also grinning.

"So, why were you so late today Yami?" Bakura asked, his voice sounding like it was an innocent question but Yami knew it wasn't.

"Yes, weren't getting a bit of _exercise_ before your run to school, now were you?" Malik asked as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Yami groaned, "No, Atemu and I didn't do anything this morning. I just overslept this morning, that's all."

"Oooh, so it was last night that you were up late." Bakura said.

"Nothing happened last night either you perverts, now leave me alone." Yami growled.

The two chuckled before they finally allowed the subject to drop, though Yami knew they weren't going to give up. Those two rarely gave up when they thought there was an opportunity to pick on him. Then again, if either of them had come running in like he had he'd have picked on them as well. It was just something Anku's did to each other.

Homeroom seemed to fly by and before Yami knew it it was time for biology. He sat with his biology notebook open ready to take notes. However, when the teacher announced the topic of today's class Yami groaned.

"Today we will be discussing Anku's." The teacher announced.

_Oh joy, just what I want to listen to today, some idiot goes on about a topic that he knows absolutely nothing about. And worse yet, openly admits he doesn't really know much. Damn humans and their apparent fascination with Anku's. _Yami thought before he closed his notebook, no point taking notes on a subject he knew everything about already.

"I know I know, a very fascinating subject about a subspecies we know very little about." The teacher said.

Yami, Bakura and Malik groaned.

"What's so great about Anku's?" Malik asked.

"They are a very fascinating subject." The teacher said hotly, "Most interesting yet is the controversy surrounding them and the disclosure of their status."

"And why is it such a big deal if they disclose or not?" Yami asked.

"Because if we knew more of them then we could learn more about them through careful observation." The teacher replied, his annoyance at Yami's question was readily apparent.

"So, you expect them to volunteer to become lab rats and let scientists poke and prod them from the moment of their birth until the time of their death? Why would any of them volunteer for that?" Bakura asked.

"No one is implying that by disclosing their status that they would be treated like lab rats. That is just an opinion a lot of people who don't understand the value of learning tend to jump to." The teacher replied.

"And besides, I still don't see what is so special about them. They have no special abilities at all. The only thing different is they have a Kkwy. Now Kkwy's that would be an interesting topic." Malik said.

"There is nothing of interest to discuss in regards to Kkwy's. Anku's by far are more interesting topics of study." The teacher interjected.

Bakura snorted, "The only reason we don't study Kkwy's is because you don't know anything about them."

"That is not true." The teacher snapped.

"Sure its not, all you or anyone else knows about them is they are powerful, mysterious and capable of killing you with their bare hands and no one can stop them. Nor can they legally be prosecuted." Yami said.

"Since that is already common knowledge why bother studying the clearly more boring of the two. Now, Anku's on the other hand…"The teacher began before Yami interrupted him.

"Name one thing Anku can do that makes them interesting." Yami challenged.

"They can have children." The teacher said triumphantly.

Yami glanced at Bakura and Malik before all three of them burst out laughing, which was soon joined by the majority of the class.

"You've got to be kidding me." Yami said.

"They can have kids, that's what's so special about them." Bakura said while he tried to stop laughing.

"If that's all it takes to become worthy of scientific study why don't we lock all the women up." Malik said.

"No joke, I mean my aunt had twins that's even more amazing. She's a real modern marvel." Yami said which set off yet another round of laughter.

The teacher glared angrily at the three who had disrupted his lecture before he said, "Detention Mr. Sennen, Mr. Ishtar and Mr. Mao."

Suddenly no one was laughing anymore.

Yami paled. _Atemu's going to kill me. _

After what seemed like an eternity the bell rang signaling the end of biology and the beginning of Yami, Bakura and Malik's study hall.

Yami gathered up his stuff and headed out the door, where he met up with Yugi and did his best to ignore Bakura and Malik who were whispering behind him.

"Hey Yugi." Yami said.

"Hey Yami, how are you feeling today?" Yugi asked.

Yami shrugged, "I'm fine, a little sore but nothing too major."

"Well, that's a relief. I was worried about you." Yugi said.

Yami smiled, "Well I'm fine. Atemu made sure of that."

Yugi nodded before he turned and headed down a different hallway, towards Gym since that was his next class, "Well, gotta go Yami see you in English."

"Bye Yugi." Yami replied with a wave before he headed into study hall. Yami set his stuff down before Malik and Bakura plopped their bags down at his table.

"Now are you going to tell us why you were so late or are you going to make us pester you all class?" Bakura asked.

"I was running late because I overslept that's all end of story." Yami snapped.

"You mean to tell me that you and Atemu weren't working on starting that family." Malik asked.

Yami groaned, "First of all that is none of your damn business. And second of all, not that it is your business Atemu and I did no such thing nor do I think Atemu would be remotely interesting in starting a family with me right now." Yami said.

Malik and Bakura quickly exchanged a glance before they both turned their attention back onto Yami, all traces of humor gone. "What do you mean Atemu doesn't want to start a family with you? He's been talking about that for six months, why would he suddenly decide that he doesn't want that anymore?" Malik asked.

Yami sighed, "It really doesn't matter. Nor, like I said, is it any of your business." Yami said.

"Come on Yami, just tell us." Bakura said.

"Fine, Atemu is mad at me. Really mad at me." Yami said.

"Define really mad." Malik said.

"Furious. Yesterday after school I really screwed up and Atemu had to save my ass. He's still angry with me." Yami said.

"How furious is furious? Yelling at you furious? Silent treatment furious?" Malik asked.

"I bore my neck to him okay, and he's still mad." Yami said, his hand lowered his collar slightly to expose the bite mark to the other Anku's. Bakura whistled.

"Wow, what did you do?" Bakura asked.

Yami sighed, "I don't really want to talk about it."

Bakura and Malik looked at him for a moment before they allowed the subject to drop. Yami had his math book open and was trying to focus on going over his notes though it was pretty apparent to his fellow Anku's that Yami wasn't taking anything in at all.

Bakura and Malik glanced at each other for a moment before Malik whispered, "I'm going to look into how bad this whole thing is?" Bakura nodded.

Malik laid his head down on the desk and closed his eyes, which would look to anyone else like he had just fallen asleep.

/Yo Marik you busy?/

/Malik? Aren't you supposed to be at school right now?/

/Technically I am, just had to talk to you for a couple minutes. First off, I'm going to be home late. Me, Bakura and Yami all got detention./

/Do I even want to know what you and Bakura did or how you managed to convince Yami to help you with it? Or tricked him I should say?/

/We didn't do anything bad just argued with our biology teacher and he got angry because we were right and gave us detention to make it seem like he won even though he lost./

/I was right I didn't want to know. Now, is that all?/

/Not really I had a question, has Atemu seemed mad today?/

/He's been quiet but that isn't unusual. Why do you ask?/

/According to Yami they had a pretty bad fight last night. Yami won't tell me or Bakura what happened but whatever it was was pretty bad and Yami thinks Atemu is still steamed./

/And you were hoping that I would either be able to tell you that he was fine and you could reassure your friend or be able to fill you in on all the juicy details./

/…maybe/

/Sorry anku but that isn't going to happen now I need to be getting back to work before Atemu kicks my ass for dosing off on the job. Again./

/Hey that was one time and it was your idea so don't imply that I had anything to do with it!/

/I wasn't. Now, get back to class like a good little Anku and maybe you won't be in too much trouble with this whole detention thing./

And with that the connection was closed and Malik opened his eyes.

"So, what did he say?" Bakura asked.

Malik just shook his head and Bakura groaned before he turned his attention back onto his history book that he was supposed to be studying. Keyword being _supposed to_.

The two were drawn from their 'studies' when Yami suddenly slammed his math book closed and got up.

The teacher looked up in time to see Yami heading for the door. "And where do you think your going Mr. Sennen?"

"Bathroom." Yami said before he walked out without waiting for the teacher to reply.

Yami walked past the boy's bathroom and instead headed up the back staircase which led to the roof. He and Yugi would hang out there all the time and Yami knew it would be deserted right now so it would be the perfect place for him to sit and clear his head.

He opened the door at the top of the stairs and walked out onto the roof before he sank down on the ground beside the metal chain link fence the school had erected to stop students from attempting suicide. Though how putting up a small fence helped with that Yami didn't know since all the student in question would have to do would be to climb to the top of the fence and jump. Unless they thought those who were severely depressed loss the ability to climb fences.

All too soon Yami heard the telltale sound of the bell ringing signaling the end of his study hall and informing him that he had five minutes to get back to study hall grab his stuff and get to math.

And yet Yami didn't move. He didn't have any desire to sit in class right now. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bakura was starting to get worried when the bell rang telling him that class had officially started. And yet the chair where Yami was supposed to be sitting was empty with the exception of Yami's books, backpack and homework which Bakura had remembered to grab for him. The minutes seemed to just tick by one by one and still there was no sign of Yami showing up.

And Yami never skipped class. He'd even come to school sick because it was that important to him. So, for him to miss class meant that something was wrong. Really wrong.

/Akefia are you with Atemu by any chance?/

/I am what about it?/

/Can you tell him to talk to Yami. Something isn't right with him. Please?/

/Fine./

/Thank you/

And with that Bakura withdrew from his connection. Yami would be okay if Atemu talked to him. Now all he had to do was try and figure out what in the world that freaky graph on the chalkboard meant.

A/N: See I'm not dead. Just been busy but today I had some time off and decided to update this story and if I am able to get enough done on a few others I might update them. As always please read and review.


End file.
